


No

by magnuspr1m3



Series: Marvel Oneshots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Drabble, Hurt Bucky Barnes, I AM SORRY, Post-TWS, Steve Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, omg, tumblr did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnuspr1m3/pseuds/magnuspr1m3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened in a split second.</p>
<p>His world ended in a flash of light, eyes turned to the sky. His world ended with a smile, and bright baby blues. His world ended, but he did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

**Author's Note:**

> So, wrote this on tumblr. Felt like throwing it here.

Bucky came to slowly. It felt almost as if he were being held under water, fighting against the weight of his mind, of the Soldier. He swayed some on his knees, feeling them against the ground. It was cold and damp beneath him, something  soaking through his pants. He pulled a hand across his eyes, trying to clear the blur from his vision.

The dampness spread across his face, and he knew what it was.  _Blood._ _  
_

There were hands grabbing him, pulling him back. Voices… He knew them. Knew the voices. He was aware of gunfire in the background, never-ending as the sound pierced through his mind. A battle. He was at a battle. Was this the war? Was the Soldier and Hydra just a bad dream?

“ _Bucky!”_

His head snapped to the side, looking for the voice. His vision swam as arms wrapped around him, pinning his to his sides. Someone had called for him, but his addled mind could not tell who. There was red before him then, red and gold. The person was shaking him, shaking and shaking.

Then there was blue and  _Steve._  He felt his lips tug into a grin, because yes, of course. Steve had yelled for him. Who else would have? Steve was still yelling, turning and shouting to someone else with his Captain face on. Bucky chuckled some, but it hurt.

Steve was looking back to him, speaking. Bucky noted the frantic swoop of his eyes from Bucky’s abdomen to his face. And… tears. Steve was crying. “-old on, okay, Buck? I just- I need you to hold on. Medi-Evac is on the way, okay?” Steve’s voice, when Bucky could actually catch it, was so full of emotion, weighed down by  _something_.

Bucky just stared, world swimming around his friend. He smiled really big, whispering out. “You’ve got the prettiest blue eyes, punk.”

And then he dropped out of the world.

His eyes did not shut. They stayed open, staring up at Steve. His lips were still even quirked up in a small smile. The Captain just held Bucky for a long moment as the team fought around him, staring back. His heart felt like it had stopped in his chest with Bucky’s, stopped and would never start again. He wished it would, willed himself to just end as he curled his fingers into Bucky’s uniform. He leaned down, resting his forehead against the other’s as the first wave of sobs hit.

Not again, he thought. Please, not again. The battle finished up around them as he just clung to Bucky’s still form and  _prayed_. But, there was no answer. Bucky did not shift or breathe in his hold. He stayed still, eyes staring up at Steve. He was dead.  _He was dead._

Stever refused to be moved when the emergency team arrived, just clung tighter to Bucky. No. No, they could not take him. He could not lose Bucky, not after just getting him back. He could not. Bucky would come to and laugh it off any moment now, would tell Steve it had been elaborate prank and it was all fine.

“He’s gone, Steve.” Tony said, kneeling next to him, and it was startling to realize he had said all of that aloud.

Steve let out a choked whine, holding Bucky closer. “He's  _gone_.” He repeated, and it hurt. “Because of me. B-because of me. I would’ve survived the hit. I would’ve been fine. He should’ve just let that missile hit me.” Steve continued to cry, even with the comforting presence of a gauntlet on his back, trying to calm him as Thor slowly took Bucky from his hold. No, no. He reached out, but that gauntlet held tight, keeping him from taking Bucky back.

_No._


End file.
